Bodyguard
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Gray's mission as an assassin in his kid days. Related to Iced Wings! One-Shot!


**One shot! Sort of related to Iced Wings. You can say it is one of Gray's missions as an assassin! **

Bodyguard

"Oh so you are the prodigy fighter kid eh" a man said. He had short honey brown hair with dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He was currently sitting on a couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. A kid, no older than 9, was kneeling in front of him. The kid had raven hair that was drawn back with the help of hair gel but still some fell on his forehead. He was wearing a black tux with black loafers. His twilight blue eyes were concentrated on the ground bellow while his right hand was placed on the left side of his chest.

"Yes sir" he answered, still looking down. The man on the couch smiled slightly before taking another swig of his drink.

"So your name is?" he asked. The kid looked up at his mater's face before answering, "Adrian Jonah". The man just nodded his head in approval before prompting the kid to stand up.

"So, are you confident enough that you will be able to do the job?" he just received a nod from the now standing Adrian. "Okay, let's go. Your client is waiting in the room next door" the man got up and placed his drink on the coffee table before heading towards the door, Adrian in tow. Both of them stepped inside the long hall before turning and heading towards the elevator. Stepping into the elevator, they zoomed up to the terrace of the building of the modeling company, 'Night Stars'. In a matter of seconds, they were out of the elevator and walking through the velvet carpeted halls. A glass door was on the end of the hall which opened out into the terrace. There was a picnic table and chairs placed there with an umbrella shadowing the figure of a teenage guy sitting there. He had green tinted black hair and was probably wearing a casual grey tee with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Julian?" Luke, the man from before, called out to the guy sitting under the shade. Julian got up and turned towards the duo that had just arrived, his golden eyes venturing over to the little figure beside his manager.

"Hey Luke-san!" he greeted before jogging over to the two of them. He stopped in front of Adrian and crouched down to look him into the eyes. Suddenly Adrian kneeled down, his weight on his right knee while his right hand was placed on the left side of his chest, his left hand resting on top of his raised knee. "H-hey! What are you doing kid?" Julian asked but got no response. He turned towards his manager who just smiled.

"Julian, he is Adrian Jonah. Your new body guard" Luke said only to leave Julian speechless. "What are you saying?! This kid?! He is barely half my age and you are saying he will work as my bodyguard. You got to be kidding" Julian said but the serious look on his manager's face just proved him wrong. He sighed before sitting down on his knees to be on level with the kneeling kid.

"Hey, Adrian right?" he received a short nod from the ebony haired boy. "You can stand up now kid, there is no need to kneel down in front of me" he said before straightening up followed by Adrian. "Are you sure you will be able to cope up? I don't want to force such a young lad like you to do this kind of job" Julian said but only received a nod.

"I will protect you at all costs master" Adrian said, a determined look plastered on his face. Julian sighed before nodding.

"Okay, I will trust you but don't overexert yourself kid. I don't even think long lads such as you are even allowed to work or not. What about your studies kid?" Julian asked. Adrian just stood with his hand still on his heart before answering in monotone, "I am a graduate". At this Julian could've been mistaken for a fish, his mouth opening and closing at equal intervals.

"You are already a graduate!?" he yelled only to receive a nod.

"Come on, we have to go to the shooting for you're the next scene of the movie" Luke said, ushering both the youngsters to follow him. They got down into the parking and into the blue convertible BMW. Zooming out of the parking lot they headed towards the studios where the movie was being shot. Thus began Adrina's life as a bodyguard.

~5 Months later~

Chaos. Utter chaos. Everyone was running around as chickens without heads. It was the award ceremony for the best models out there but it was just turned into frenzy.

"Julian! JULIAN!" Luke yelled as he searched for Julian. Adrian was with Julian where he had left them both backstage. The backstage area was also no better than outside. Everything was strewn here and there. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in the lower part of his left pectoral. He looked down to see his coat was becoming blood red starting that point. He fell down as black obscured his vision. Before blacking out, he caught sight of raven hair and blue eyes.

"Adri…" his life was already taken.

"ADRIAN! WHRE ARE YA KID! ADRIAN!" Julian yelled around, dodging the running people. He entered the backstage once again and ventured inside. He looked around when suddenly his eyes fell on a little figure, lying limp on the ground while red covered his body. He immediately rushed towards his little body guard and placed his head on his lap. He looked on his body for any fatal injuries when suddenly he felt a cold metal pressed down on his forehead. He looked to spot those blue orbs looking at him without any emotions in them. They were blank, empty. He found a Colt Mustang XSP pressed on his forehead clutched by those little bloody hands of his bodyguard.

"Adri-?" he was stopped short by the kid in his lap. "It's Gray" "What are yo-?" "My name is Gray, not Adrian. And I am here to kill you, thought I should tell you this before finishing you off" Gray said as he rose from Julian's lap, limping slightly. The gun was still pressed against Julian's forehead who was just staring at the raven headed kid.

"But I thought we had become friends…brothers…? I thought we have left that official positions and went onto more family type relationships. You are like my little brother Adri-" "It's Gray" "For me you will always remain Adrian Jonah, the one and only. Just tell me why you are doing this before you kill me off, will you?" Julian asked while looking directly in Gray's empty eyes.

"Because my master ordered me to" Gray answered, his fingers moving towards the trigger. Julian just looked at the ground before looking up and smiling sadly. Gray was taken aback as his hands wavered back but then he remembered the punishment he got the last time he dis-obeyed Keith. He willed his hands to place the gun where it was before.

"Huh, guess this is how I will leave this world huh. Well I am happy, I don't mind being killed by my own lil' bro. Sayonara, Adrian" the gunshot rang out through the empty place. Julian's lifeless body fell on the damp floor which was soon wetted by red blood. Gray just stood there, his hands falling to his sides limply. He just looked at the dead figure in front of him, a smile was still present on the dead body's face. He felt something inside him stir. He was getting sudden urges to scream and cry but it was weird. How he was feeling such emotions towards his prey was beyond him. He just kneeled down to pay his respects to his part time big bro before getting up. He ignored the stinging pain in his leg he got by being getting shot at by one of the soldiers.

Gray stood on top of a building, police sirens were ringing throughout the city. He just looked at the star filled sky before diving down and heading towards the mountains, towards his guild, Blood Reaper. But still Julian's last words ran through his skull, plaguing his thoughts. Still he felt the warm vibes Julian and Luke gave off, their inviting personalities and how brutally he had killed both of them without giving a shit.

'_Sayonara, Adrian' _

He must admit he loved the time he had spent as Julian's body guard.

The End

**So how was it? It wasn't proof read and was written on impulse so please ignore any typos or grammatical mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think about it **


End file.
